Supernatural 259-276
by olivialourde
Summary: WARNING: This contains some intense content, though nothing is explicit.


_(Demon Dean has stumbled upon Sophia sleeping. He hits her over the head, knocking her out. He takes her somewhere secluded and ties her up, waking her up by giving her hair a yank. She looks up at him, glaring.)_

Sophia: I see you're back on your feet there, Dean.

Dean: I'm Dean 2.0, Sophia. Maybe you'll like me better now.

Sophia: No. I liked the Dean I met over a decade ago. He was hot. He wasn't a demon. Let me see the eyes, Dean.

 _(Dean blinks his demon eyes at her. Her eyes look pained.)_

Dean: Am I sexy, Sophia? Oh wait, that's right, your heart only beats for angel wings.

Sophia: It just felt good to see you bat those eyelashes at me again after all this time, baby.

 _(He takes out a knife. Sophia is calm.)_

Sophia: Get it over with, Dean.

 _(Dean, still holding the knife, puts his hands down on the arms of the chair, leaning in close to her face, close enough that their lips are nearly touching.)_

Dean: Oh, no, sweetheart. I'm gonna do this the same way I made love to you all those years ago. I'm gonna go nice and slow, and I'm gonna leave you breathless.

Sophia: If that's what you called making love, then give it your best shot, Dean.

 _(Dean leans in, slicing just under her eye. Then he cuts her arm. She winces at the pain.)_

Dean: That feel good?

Sophia: Tickles.

 _(Dean leans down, kissing her roughly, pushing his tongue deep in her mouth. She fights him, and he gets turned on by her fighting him. He holds her by the neck, laughing.)_

Dean: You know, I'm having a great time here. I'm glad we're working out our issues.

Sophia: This is your issue. How sad is it, Dean, that even after you told me you wanted nothing to do with me over five years ago, you STILL won't leave me alone? It's pathetic, really. And here, even as a demon, you're still obsessed with me.

 _(Dean punches her across the face so hard her nose explodes with blood. He grips her face, staring into her eyes. She looks up at him, and the pain in her eyes reaches deep down into his human side. He stops for a moment, backing off her. He retreats to the corner of the room, and she smirks to herself.)_

Dean: Don't think you're so smart, Sophia. I know how to make you hurt, really hurt. How much did you love me then, Sophia? Would you have died for me?

Sophia: Yes. I loved you so much, Dean. Do you remember? I know you do, deep down inside somewhere, Dean.

Dean: I was barely around for you, Sophia. I barely took you seriously! You just acted like a lost little girl with a hopeless crush on me. You were pretty good in the sack, though.

Sophia: Oh, really?

Dean: Do you know how many girls I banged behind your back? All those nights I was "out at the bar"? I slept with ANNA, for crying out loud. I cheated on you! I never loved you at all!

 _(Sophia laughs, but that telltale flinch is clear- Dean has hurt her.)_

Sophia: You're just pissed that you were just a placeholder for Castiel, aren't you?

 _(Dean pulls out his phone. He pulls up the video camera, hitting Record. Camera POV shifts to camera phone.)_

Dean: Hey Sam and Cas, since you're both hunting me down, let me give you a little inside look into my… activities during this time. I'm joined today, quite unwillingly, by Sophia. Sophia, say hi to Sammy and Cass.

 _(The light from the camera nearly blinds her, but she stares into the camera wild eyed, and the pain she's feeling is obvious. She's cut, bruised and bloodied, and she fights against her restraints. Instead of purple, her pupils have dilated so much that her irises appear black.)_

Sophia: Screw you, Dean.

 _(Dean lands a nasty punch across her face, and then smiles at the camera.)_

Dean: Sophia and I have been playing catch up, considering we've barely spoken in years. Did you know, you guys, that she admitted to following me around like a schoolgirl for about five years? She was worse than BECKY, for crying out loud! I finally told her that I was using her and that I had cheated on her! Isn't that funny, guys? While the two of you were pining away for her, she was pining after me while I banged every Tiffany, Amber, and Sarah in America behind her back!

 _(Sophia's face changes from one of terror in the background of the shot to cold, murderous rage. Her eyes flip to purple. She stares at Dean.)_

Sophia: Stop it, Dean.

 _(Dean slices her from shoulder to shoulder, and her face twists in pain. The look in her eyes remains the same, but the wound heals almost instantly.)_

Dean: Shut up, Sophia! I am talking to your boyfriends!

Sophia: Speaking of both my boyfriends, Dean, you want to know who's better in bed between you and your brother? I bet you're dying to know who's really packing between you two. Or how about you and Castiel? You know, just because he's an angel doesn't mean he doesn't know how to do a little bump and grind in the bedroom. A lot better than you ever did, I might add.

 _(Dean slaps his hand over her mouth, his face close to hers. On camera, he beats her brutally, punching her and knocking her around while she is still tied to the chair. She does not show fear, and masks her pain as well as possible. It makes Dean angrier, and he becomes more brutal.)_

Dean: That's because I was faking it, sweet pea. It's pretty hard to lay it down like fire when the girl you're with can't even light it up for you.

 _(Sophia's eyes go dark, almost as if a switch has been flipped. She smiles sweetly, but it is loaded with poison.)_

Sophia: If what I did to you wasn't "lighting it up", I don't know what is. Or am I the only one who remembers your regular crymaxing?

 _(She punches Dean in the face before he can even notice that she's worked her way out of the ropes he tied her with. Dean's phone slides across the floor, and the camera lens faces the ceiling as Sophia beats Dean down, physically and verbally.)_

Dean: Sophia!

Sophia: For the record, in the ranking of the three of you in bed, Cas and Sam tie for first. You're last place, no matter what you do, Dean. That's why you agreed to take on the Mark of Cain. You just want to commit assisted suicide, since you don't have the balls to do it yourself. You know who would, Dean? Your father!

Dean: Don't talk about my father, Sophia!

Sophia: John Winchester would have put a bullet in his head and offed himself like a real man! Sammy would do it in a heartbeat! You can't even kill yourself like a man, Dean! Oh yeah, it takes a real man to cheat on his so-called "first love"! Anyone can cheat, Dean; it takes a real man to stay with one person and to love her. John Winchester would put a bullet in his brain if he saw the sorry excuse of a man you are!

 _(Sophia beats Dean down until he doesn't get up, almost completely knocked out.)_

Dean _(weakly)_ : Sophia…

Sophia: You had to chain me up to beat me, Dean. I warned you a long time ago that if you and I ever fought, you would lose.

 _(She stares down at him, then walks over to his phone. When she comes back into the camera's focus, her face is DRENCHED in blood. Dean is on the floor behind her, covered in blood. She stares directly into the camera.)_

Sophia: We're in an abandoned barn south of Lincoln, Nebraska. Get here before I kill him.

 _(The video is over. Sam and Cas look at each other, and Sam picks up the keys to the Impala.)_

Sam: We can be there in an hour. Less if I play my cards right. Do you think she'll kill him?

Castiel: He hasn't pushed her far enough yet.

Sam: How far is that?

Castiel: Once he mentions her father's death, his life is over. She'll have him in pieces, Sam.

 _(Sophia is holding Dean with a knife to his throat. She is sitting high on his chest, nearly crushing him. He is groggy and bloody.)_

Dean: Sophia… Get off me.

Sophia: Over my dead body, Dean.

Dean: Okay.

 _(Dean tosses her off of himself, and she lands on the floor across the room. She's on her feet in seconds, and Dean is at her throat, backing her into the wall and holding her in place. He stares right into her eyes and grins.)_

Dean: Why don't I finish the job that Sammy started years ago?

 _(Dean reaches for her belt buckle, tearing it open one-handed. She fights, but he holds her in place, unzipping and unbuttoning her jeans. He pushes them down, unbuckling his own jeans. He presses her against the wall with his body, and begins to rape her. He holds her in place with strength she didn't anticipate, and it's a painful few minutes as he rapes her.)_

Dean: Damn, I forgot how good you felt.

 _(Sophia goes into survival mode, knocking him down as she yanks up her jeans, kicking him repeatedly. She beats him until he stops moving, then drags him to the chair and uses her magic as well as some ropes to restrain him. His eyes are black, and he screams at her like an animal. Sam and Castiel enter, and Sam runs to Dean, which shows Sophia where his true allegiance will always lie. Castiel comes to her, showing HIS true allegiance as well.)_

Sophia: You're welcome, Sam.

 _(Castiel puts his hands on her cheeks, healing her wounds.)_

Castiel: We didn't know if you would remember who he was or if your hunter instincts would kick in.

Sophia: For a while there, I did forget.

Sam: Why is he still alive, Sophia?

Sophia: You know why, Sam.

Sam: Why?

Sophia: You made me promise… He's only alive because of you. I should have and would have killed him, and I'll likely live to regret not having killed him. But you begged me not to hurt your brother. I didn't kill him because I love you, Sammy... And he's still in there somewhere. So when he's human again, you might want to remind him that the only reason he's alive is because his stupid baby brother saved his life.

 _(Sophia disappears, leaving Castiel and Sam to deal with Dean.)_

Sam: Dean. Dean!

Dean: You're too late, Sammy. I took apart that girl's entire world. She'll never be the same.

Sam: Dean, what did you do?!

Dean: I finished what you started six years ago, little brother.

Sam: No, Dean. You didn't.

Castiel: What is he talking about?

Sam: Years back, when I was drinking demon blood. I lost control of what the blood was doing to me, and I tried to rape Sophia. Dean is saying he finished the job.

Dean: Well, I didn't exactly finish. But I succeeded. That girl's never gonna forget me as long as she lives.

 _(Sam punches Dean, knocking him down. He drags him up by the arm, cuffing him and dragging him with Castiel.)_

 _(Dean is returned to his human state, and Sam sends for her. She appears in his room. He grabs her, kissing her, and holds her tight.)_

Sam: He's cured. He's not a demon, Sophia.

Sophia: For now.

Sam: He asked for you.

Sophia: No, thanks.

Sam: I warned him you would need some time away from him. He just wants to apologize and clear the air. Are you okay?

Sophia: No.

 _(Sam pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly. He kisses her mouth powerfully. When he pulls back, she looks dead inside. He can tell, Dean got to her.)_

Sam: He really hurt you.

Sophia: He knew how to hurt me. He knew cutting me and beating me wouldn't do it. He admitted that he cheated on me. He tried to humiliate me in that video he sent to you and Cass. He knew that the two of you are the only people whose opinion I value now. Right before I beat him nearly dead, he said he was going to try to finish what you started. He meant he was going to rape me, Sam.

 _(The pain on Sam's face is clear. He takes Sophia by the cheeks and kisses her, his eyes misty.)_

Sam: I am so sorry, Sophia. I should have kept a tighter leash on him.

Sophia: No. I should have killed him, Sammy. But I couldn't bear to hurt you like that. I made you a promise a long time ago, and I don't break my promises.

Sam: Can you please talk to him?

Sophia: I'm not ready, Sam.

Sam: Can you at least come upstairs and have a beer with me?

Sophia: Sure.

 _(They head upstairs. Sam hands Sophia a beer, and they drink in silence.)_

Sophia: How are you holding up, Sam?

Sam: Glad that part's over. Be glad if I never had to live through it again.

Sophia: I wish you didn't have to, either.

 _(Dean walks upstairs. Sophia freezes, her eyes wide.)_

Dean: It's okay, Sophia, I'm not a demon. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey.

 _(Sophia stares at him in silence, and then walks away, around a corner, before disappearing. Sam follows her, but she's already gone. He turns back to Dean, who is trying to control his guilt.)_

Sam: Give her time, Dean.

Dean: Did she tell you what I did to her?

Sam: She told me enough. She spared me the details out of respect. You were a demon, Dean.

Dean: And that makes it okay?! That rationalizes it?!

Sam: I didn't say it did. I'm just saying you can't beat yourself up forever.

Dean: Next time, let her kill me. I'm serious, Sam. Let that girl open up and rain a fiery death down on me, because next time, I don't want to live.

 _(Dean walks back downstairs.)_

 _(Castiel and Sophia are in bed together. He is holding her tightly, his love for her showing plainly. Sophia is casting a soft glow in the room.)_

Sophia: Castiel? Are you with Hannah?

Castiel: Hannah is a great ally, and we are hunting down rogue angels together who refuse to return to Heaven.

Sophia: Yes, but are you with her the way you and I are together?

Castiel: I can never explain this enough, Sophia. There is no one else for me but you. We may see others, we may have different missions, but you have my entire heart. You always have, and you always will. There has only ever been you for me, darling. I know we said we were free to see others, but what is it about Hannah that troubles you?

Sophia: I don't trust her. I think she loves you and wants you for herself. I can smell her jealousy a mile away.

Castiel: You're wrong, Sophia.

Sophia: Just promise me that you won't get involved with her, Castiel. If you give her that chance, she'll plot to destroy us.

 _(Castiel is quiet for a moment, considering something. He looks a little troubled.)_

Castiel: Are you prepared to never be involved with Dean again?

Sophia: Why Dean?

Castiel: You loved him once, really loved him. You would have married him, Sophia. To date, he is the only one who has come close to what I am to you. I don't hate him and I don't distrust him, but I see him as a threat the same way you see Hannah as a threat. While I see Dean as family, you are the only one I feel completely safe with. Sophia… Please. I have never told you this because I didn't want you to think I was jealous, or insecure about us, or that I didn't trust you. I do, but seeing you with Dean after what happened between us… I was insanely jealous. I'm sorry to say that when you two finally ended it for good, no one was happier than me.

 _(Sophia is quiet, smiling.)_

Sophia: You were jealous.

Castiel: I would never have done anything to hurt you or Dean. But yes. I was insanely jealous. I'm sorry.

Sophia: Don't apologize. You were emoting, Castiel. You rebelled for all of us. You began a rebellion because of me. I think a little jealousy can be overlooked.

 _(Castiel smiles at her, and she kisses him. She climbs on top of him, holding his hand.)_

Castiel: Promise me, Sophia.

Sophia: I promise you, Dean and I are ancient history.

Castiel: I promise you, I will never be involved with Hannah. I love you, Sophia.

Sophia: I love you, Castiel.

 _(She leans down to kiss him, and it turns into more sex.)_

 _(Castiel and Hannah are in the motel room, and Sophia walks in as they are kissing to prove to Hannah's vessel's husband that they are together. Sophia stops short, her face horrified. Castiel pulls back, looking at Sophia.)_

Castiel: Sophia. It isn't what you think.

Sophia: How could you?!

Castiel: I didn't… Sophia… Please. Listen to me.

Sophia: You promised. WE promised. For once, I actually kept my promise, Castiel. I would never have broken it, because I knew how much it would have hurt me if you had broken yours. And yet here we are, Castiel.

 _(Sophia waves a hand, and sends out a burst of magic, knocking Castiel and Hannah down. She glares at Hannah before leaving, ignoring the other person in the room.)_

 _(Sophia shows up at the group home to help Castiel bust Claire out. She smiles at him, using a hand to knock out a guard. He takes her hand, and they all leave. They are in the car as Claire falls asleep in the backseat. He looks at her.)_

Castiel: I didn't think you would talk to me for a while.

Sophia: Hannah came to me. She told me what was happening. She wanted me to know the truth. I was half-right. She did care for you, and she did want me out of the picture. But when her vessel's husband showed up, it knocked something loose for her. She chose to let her vessel go, did she not?

Castiel: She did. She knew how much I love you, Sophia.

Sophia: I know. Is she what got you thinking about Claire?

Castiel: Yes.

 _(Claire rouses.)_

Claire: I remember you now. You're in love with Castiel. He chose my dad because you saw him on the street one day.

Sophia: You did?

 _(Castiel is silent for a moment. He seems almost embarrassed.)_

Castiel: I was shadowing you. You must understand, Sophia, I kept tabs on you for years after everything happened. I was then, and am to this day, madly in love with you. I never truly left you behind, even though I was called back to Heaven and punished for what I did. I followed you to protect you, and to keep close to you. I saw you walk past Jimmy Novak one day, and you almost walked into traffic because your head followed him wherever he went. You were floored by him, Sophia. I wanted you to look at me like that one day. The way you'd looked at me when we first met. The way you look at me now.

 _(Clare is incredulous.)_

Claire: So basically, you took my dad's body so you could impress your girlfriend?

Sophia: It's much more complicated, Claire. Your father's faith was devout. He gave Castiel permission to use him as a vessel. Castiel assured him that you and your mother would be safe if he let him. Castiel kept his promise to him. Your dad gave his body to Castiel as a vessel when he died, rather than you.

Claire: So that's supposed to make me feel better?

Sophia: I wasn't trying to. I was explaining that all of this is complicated, Claire. Castiel is trying to help, even if you keep spitting in his face. I'm trying to help you. It doesn't have to be this way, Claire.

Claire: Maybe you shouldn't tell me how it has to be since you're the reason it's like this.

Sophia: Okay.

 _(Castiel and Sophia knock down the door to save Claire from being raped. Sophia lets her kick her attempted rapist, and then Castiel pulls her out of the room while Sophia places a hand on his head, knocking him unconscious.)_

Castiel: Sophia.

Sophia: Coming.

 _(Lands one last kick before taking Castiel's hand.)_

Sophia: Sorry. Bad memories.

 _(Sam and Sophia's eyes meet when they hear the sounds of a bloodbath inside. Sophia is out of the backseat in the blink of an eye, and following Sam up the stairs. When they walk in, she immediately shields Claire's eyes with Castiel, and their protectiveness over her is moving. Castiel then escorts Claire out, while Sophia stares, dumbfounded, and Sam and Dean kneel on the floor together. Finally, Sophia speaks no louder than a whisper.)_

Sophia: Dean?

 _(He looks up at her, startled. It is the way her voice used to sound when they were together- and he is shaken by it. Her eyes are filled with tears. Their eyes meet, and he is more human again.)_

Dean: What's happening to me? Sophia?

 _(Sophia comes over to him. She puts her hands on him gently. She pulls him up, sliding his sleeve up. The Mark looks darker, a sign that it's becoming more powerful. Her hands are shaking, and he puts his blood covered hands on her cheeks, completely terrified and vulnerable.)_

Sophia: We need to leave. Now.

 _(Sam and Sophia take Dean out of the house.)_

 _(Sophia is trying to talk to Dean, to help him.)_

Sophia: Dean, Charlie forgave you. We all forgive you- even I forgive you. You have to do the same for yourself.

Dean: I don't think I can.

Sophia: You have to try, Dean- it's not helping you to keep all this pain and negativity inside. You have to let go.

 _(Sophia is holding Dean by his cheeks. They are very close together. He turns toward her, looks deep into her eyes, and kisses her gently, not wanting to hurt her at all. She kisses him back, almost out of relief. He stops, looking deep into her eyes. He kisses her again, a little more savagely. He grips her thigh to keep himself grounded.)_

Dean: I can't stop, Sophia. You have to leave. I won't stop if you don't. I don't want to hurt you.

Sophia: You won't hurt me, Dean. You can do this. You can stop.

 _(He kisses her again, pulling her into his lap and running his hands through her hair. His kiss becomes intense, and he pushes her away.)_

Dean: Please, Sophia. I can't do this.

Sophia: I'll go.

 _(She's gone. He sits on the floor, surrounded by texts, his hands shaking.)_

 _(Sam and Sophia are upstairs, sitting at a table. He reaches for her hand. Though their relationship has cooled off a bit, they are still into each other, and their behavior is as if they are together.)_

Sam: Hey. You were downstairs with Dean for a while. How did it go?

Sophia: Well, he's not trying to kill me yet, so, so far so good. But he doesn't have self-control. In the past, when Dean knew he couldn't have something, he controlled himself. He stopped himself from going after it. He couldn't control himself earlier. He wanted to, his hands were shaking. I wasn't trying to stop him. I wanted him to stop himself. He didn't.

Sam: What did he do?

Sophia: He kissed me. He's been feeling it lately, Sam. The loneliness, the isolation. He needs to unleash a beast.

Sam: You volunteering? Anyone else won't know what to do with him.

Sophia: No. I made a promise to Castiel. No more Dean for me. I already went too far, letting him kiss me. It was just a test and it meant nothing to me. I don't love Dean anymore, not the way I used to. I don't think I'll ever love Dean again.

Sam: He was a demon.

Sophia: I know. He could still be one, Sam. Maybe the human blood makes him just human enough. We don't know.

Sam: Do we ever? He needs our help, and I'm not just going to give up.

Sophia: You shouldn't. If we've learned anything in the past decade or so, it's that even absolutes are never absolute.

Sam: I've been meaning to spend time with you, Sophia, I have, it's just- Dean.

Sophia: That's more important, Sam. Don't worry about me. I have a lot on my plate, too. You and me- us, we're always going to do what we have to do, not what we want to do.

Sam: Sometime soon, I want to go away again. Just the two of us. You interested?

Sophia: I'd love to, Sam. I really would.

Sam: I don't know when.

Sophia: Neither do I. But when the time comes, we'll go.

 _(Sophia gets up, kissing Sam goodbye. She starts to walk out as Sam stares after her longingly.)_

Sam: And Sophia?

 _(She stops and turns back to him.)_

Sophia: Yeah.

Sam: I still love you.

 _(Sophia smiles.)_

Sophia: I still love you, too, Sam.

 _(She turns around and leaves, and Sam smiles after her. Dean, who has been eavesdropping, comes out from his hiding spot. Sam looks surprised.)_

Sam: You just missed Sophia.

Dean: I know. I didn't want to make it awkward. I kissed her and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to do something I regretted, she didn't want me to do it at all.

Sam: She told me.

Dean: I can't believe how horrible I was to her when I was a demon. You know, I went after her the hardest. I really tried to screw her up as a demon. I think it's because I knew she loved me so much then, that I had to kill it in her. Maybe that's all being a demon is, Sam. Trying to kill the love inside someone else.

Sam: She forgives you, Dean. She wants to help us get the Mark off you. She's committed to it. So is Cass, and Charlie will help any way she can.

Dean: Wow. You guys are all pulling for me.

Sam: There is hope, Dean.

 _(Sophia teleports just as Dean is about to kill Cain. She is woozy, but her power is burning behind her eyes. She looks at Sam, Castiel, and Crowley.)_

Sophia: Where's Cain?

 _(She follows their eyes upward. Castiel reaches for her hand, but she pulls away.)_

Castiel: Sophia-

Sophia: Where's Dean?

 _(Again, she follows their eyes. She slaps each of them.)_

Sophia: You complete idiots. I'll deal with you later.

 _(She runs up the stairs, throwing open the doors to Dean about to kill Cain.)_

Sophia: Dean! No! You don't have to do this!

 _(In the second before he is stabbed, Cain smiles at Sophia sinisterly, and then Dean stabs him. Sophia's eyes light up purple, all of Cain's power from the Mark flowing back into her, its rightful owner. Dean looks up at Sophia.)_

Dean: Sophia? Honey?

 _(Dean catches her as she sways, falling unconscious. He picks her up, carrying her downstairs. He hands her and the Blade to Castiel, and he steps back.)_

 _(Sophia is asking Sam if he knows what he's doing after he and Castiel have broken Metatron out of Heaven.)_

Sophia: Sam, don't you think Dean should have a choice in this? He doesn't even want this.

Sam: Dean just doesn't know what he wants right now. He's tired of fighting. He just wants to do things his way.

Sophia: Don't you think he's earned that right? We don't even know what we're unleashing if we do remove the Mark. All that power, all that evil, it has to go somewhere if we remove it from Dean, Sam.

Sam: So I'm supposed to just let it take my brother?

Sophia: I never said that. I'm just saying, removing the Mark isn't enough. You have to be able to transfer it to someone else. Let's wait and look for a spell to transfer it to me, Sam. I can handle it. That, or I can spend eternity keeping Dean from humans. I beat him the last time he went dark side. I can do it again.

Sam: Forever?

Sophia: If it keeps the world safe, yes, forever.

Sam: But it's hurting Dean, Sophia. I can't sit by and let that happen.

Sophia: So you would potentially sacrifice the whole world without a Plan B, just to save Dean?

Sam: Wouldn't you? What if it were Castiel?

Sophia: I would take the Mark myself if it were Castiel, Sam.


End file.
